Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits or discrete devices that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
The semiconductor devices are typically packaged within a ceramic or a plastic body to protect the semiconductor devices from physical damage or corrosion. The packaging also supports the electrical contacts required to connect a semiconductor device, also referred to as a die or a chip, to other devices external to the packaging. Many different types of packaging are available depending on the type of semiconductor device and the intended use of the semiconductor device being packaged. Depending on the package type semiconductor chips may be connected to external circuitry through different types of interconnects such as bond wires, clips, plates, and others. These interconnects are coupled to conductive pads on the surfaces of the semiconductor chips.
One of the concerns of packaging relates to the minimization of parasitic effects. This is because packaging can dramatically alter the performance of the semiconductor chip within because of parasitic resistances, inductances, and others. To minimize parasitic effects, semiconductor chips having different types of conductive pads may be used.